


We’re On a Christmas Adventure

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Community: h50_holidayswap, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Steve is away, Danny and Grace have a Christmas adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re On a Christmas Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmare_Ilse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this!

The plan was simple; Danny had Grace for the Christmas holiday, and with the help of Steve, had planned lots of things for them to do. There was the Festival of Lights Christmas Boat Parade, they were going to watch a few surfing competitions with Kono, and not to be forgotten was the trip to the zoo to see the animals open their “gifts”. The most special event, however, was to see a performance of The Nutcracker at the local concert hall the day before Christmas Eve.

======

Their first weekend was the arrival of Santa Claus by canoe at Outrigger Waikiki on the Beach and Danny decided to make a day of it. He and Grace had breakfast before heading to the beach. They would be meeting some of the Aloha Girls and their families for a little beach fun, then head to the Hula Grill for lunch before going back to the beach for Santa's arrival and pictures.

Grace was nearing the age where Danny knew that she wouldn't want to do stuff like sit on Santa's lap and have her picture taken with him, but he was grateful for every year that he was able to get a picture of her with the big man in red, even if it wasn't him.

Danny watched as Grace whispered to Santa what he knew to be her Christmas wish list and continued to take pictures. He smiled when Grace gave the man a kiss on his cheek, hopped off his lap and skipped to join him.

“All set then?” Danny asked with a smile.

Grace smiled and nodded her head. “All set. Told Santa what I wanted for Christmas and he said he’d see what he could do,” Grace replied then smiled brightly, “I gave Santa your wish too.”

“My wish? How could you possibly know my wish?” Danny asked.

“It’s the same as mine,” Grace replied. “For Uncle Steve to come home from the mission soon...and for another puppy.”

Danny paused for a second as Grace’s words registered in his head. Yes he wanted Steve to come home soon, but… “Grace, a puppy? You know we can’t have a puppy. Steve and I are really busy and when you’re with your mother, who’s going to care for it?”

“I know Danno. That’s why I had a back-up. Books, some DVDs and a membership at the Waikiki Aquarium,” Grace replied as she took her father’s hand, “Come on, Danno. I'm hungry!”

Danny allowed himself to be pulled into the hotel dining room where the lunch buffet was in full swing.

======

Their second weekend, they spent it with the Kelly & Kalakaua families for an early luau. They weren’t required to bring anything but an appetite for some good food, however, Danny and Grace still brought a bit of “home” with them in the form of enough of Danny’s grandmother’s delicious sugar cookies. Danny and Grace spent the week making the dough and picking just the right Christmas shapes to press into it. Danny tried to hide the pineapple cookie cutter that Grace chose, but she prevailed and managed to make quite a few pineapple shaped cookies. They ended up with enough to have them rolling in the tasty treats for days to come.

Once at the home of Kono and Chin’s aunt, they made their way to the festively decorated lanai. Chin went to welcome them and help bring the rest of the cookies from the car and set them in the kitchen. While that was going on, Kono took Grace and introduced her to some of the kids and made sure they were okay before going to introduce Danny to the rest of the family.

Chin joined them near the imu where the kalua pig would soon be unearthed. “Auntie May said to thank you for all the cookies and that you didn't have to bring anything.”

Danny nodded his head. “I know, but I'd never hear the end of it from my Ma if Grace and I showed up empty handed.”

Chin nodded his head in understanding. “Exactly how many cookies did you make?”

“I lost count after 12 dozen,” Danny admitted with a laugh. “Grace and I were up for hours making the dough and pressing them into Christmas shapes.”

“And how many did you sample?” Kono asked as she lightly pat his stomach.

======

Their third weekend was the Festival of Lights Christmas Boat Parade. Danny booked a dinner for three, Mary was in town for the weekend, at one of the restaurants that had a great view of the route for the parade.

As they ate dinner, they ohh'd and aah'd over the brightly lit boats that went by. From her spot on Grace's right, Mary had a perfect view of father and daughter as she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She smiled as she looked at the result, Danny and Grace's smiling faces as they watched the boats and moved along to the music playing, and sent it, along with a text to her brother. _Merry Christmas. Hurry home!_

Danny glanced at Mary when the flash, on the otherwise dark balcony caught his attention. “Put that away. You're missing the show.”

Mary laughed and put her phone down to watch the rest of the colorful boats pass by. “Just showing Steve what's waiting for him when he gets home.” 

======

On Christmas Eve Danny and Grace dressed up in their Sunday finest for _The Nutcracker_. Every year, Danny and Grace would watch a recording of the play on TV, but when he found out that there would be a live performance on a night when he had Grace, he couldn't resist taking her to see it. Danny made sure they got ready in plenty of time to take pictures and have dinner before the show.

Every so often Danny would look at Grace as she watched the play – it was different watching her watch it live. Her whole face lit up, eyes darting around as the dancers moved.

At the end of the of the first Act, Danny and Grace walked to the lobby to stretch their legs.

“I know asking if you're enjoying yourself is a silly question...,” Danny said with a laugh, “so I'll ask what your favorite part was.”

Grace took her father's hand and twirled herself around before answering, “My favorite part was at the end of the second scene when the Nutcracker turned into the handsome Prince.”

Danny nodded his head. “That's what I thought.” The lights in the lobby began to dim and people moved to go back into theatre. “Come on my dancing Monkey, the next act is about to start.”

======

After each of their activities, Danny and Grace would sit at the computer and type up a long e-mail to Steve, detailing what they did, how much they missed him, and included a few pictures. Every morning following the sent e-mail, there would be a response from Steve thanking them for the email and pictures and telling them how much he loved them and couldn't wait to be home with them.


End file.
